All Hell Breaks Loose
by Demon Sam Winchester
Summary: Sam gets kidnapped by the yellow - eyed demon along with other kids that have special abilities like him. Dean finds his brother but is a tad late as one of the kids stabs Sam in the spinal cord. Dean decides to give his soul for his brother to be alive.


***Hey everyone! This is an episode form Season 2! I hope you enjoy this!***

**All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1**

**By: Demon Sam Winchester**

"Storms coming… and you boys… you are smack in the middle!"

_The Road So Far…_

The yellow eyed demon walks up to John.

"You know the truth… about Sammy…and the other children "he said smiling

"Andrew Galigar" Sam stated

"Ava Wilson" Ava introduced

"I haven't hurt anybody!" Andy confessed

"Yeah, not yet!" Sam snapped back

"Max! Your abilities! They started 7 months ago, right?"

Max looked at Sam confused.

"How'd you know that?"

"The same thing killed our mothers! You and I were chosen!"

"For what?"

"I don't know…"

Ava handed Sam a small piece of paper with an article about a man being stabbed in a parking lot.

"I saw this guy die! Days before it happened!"

"You can make people do things can't you? You can tell them what to think!"

"Need me a ride. Can I have it?"

"Sure man" Dean said getting out of his car"

"You must be one of us, one of the psychics!"

"Screw you buddy! Because I'm a secretary from priority and I'm not part of anything!"

"This demon tells me there are soldiers fighting in this coming war, psychics, fighting on hells side!"  
>"The yellow eyed man… tells me to do things… awful things!"<p>

"He told me he has big plans"

"Maybe this is his plan! Maybe we are all supposed to be-"

"Killers… Give me a break!"

"No one's heard of Ava… she's just… thin air, you know?"

"Sulfur"

"Ava…"

"Demon's been here"

"There's something big and bad coming, coming fast and their side has all the cards!"

"You can't run from this and you can't protect me!"

"Damn it, Sam! This whole thing is spinning out of control!"

_Now…_

Dean parked his car in front of a small café. He pulled out his wallet.

"Don't forget the extra unions, huh?"

Sam grabbed the money.

"Dude, I'm the one who is going to have to ride in the car with your extra onions"

Dean smiled at Sam. Sam turned to get out of the car when, Dean leaned over to his side of the car.

"Hey, see if they got any pie"

Sam ducked back down to Dean's eye level. He rolled his eyes. He then closed the car door, heading to the small café's side door.

"Bring me some pie!" Dean yelled out again "Love me some pie" he mumbled to himself, reaching over to the stereo's music knob, that turns up the car's radio music level.

Dean watched as Sam entered the café and went up to the main counter to order from the side door from inside the black impala. Suddenly, the music volume was now static and was going silent to back to normal over and over again. Dean tapped his index a couple times on the radio, trying to fix it. It went completely off. Dean turned around towards the back car seats the turned back up to the front, towards the passenger's side window. He now turned back to look at the same spot he saw Sam was before the music got messed up. Dean's eyes got huge. He quickly opened his car side door, shutting faster and ran to the same side door Sam had entered through. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a man at a food booth; face down in a pool of blood. Dean pulls out his gun.

"Sam?" Dean calls

He starts to walk inside more. He turns the corner, where the workers at the café would enter to get behind the main counter. Dean spotted the man he saw talking with his brother earlier and possibly one of the chefs. As he walked past the counter a couple steps he finds a back door. He turns the knob, pushing it open. Rain starts to fall from the sky.

"Sam?" Dean calls out again

He pulls the door back. As he closed the door, Dean felt something sticky on two of his fingers. He bought his finger up to his gaze, rubbing them together. Dean gasped loudly.

"Sulfur…!"

Dean sprints past everything, exiting the small café through the same door he had entered through.

"Sam!" Dean yells out for the third time that night "Sammy!" He yells, walking out past his car a little bit "Sam! SAMMY! SAM!" Dean screams as loud as he could

Sam started regain his consciousness. He moaned, slowly opened his eyes. He sat up with confusion all over his face. Where was he? This defiantly did not look like the café or the black impala what so ever. Sam got all the way up onto his feet, digging into his pocket for his cell phone. As soon as he pulled it out he saw that there was no sign of wireless connection. He held it up, moving it side to side trying to find a signal. With no success, Sam shoved his cell phone back in his pocket and decided to explore the area so he knew where he was. He walked up onto a porch. So far, Sam thought he was at an abandoned Frontier Land since none was out and about or even seen. Sam was about to get off the porch at the end and turn the corner when he heard someone shuffling coming towards him. Sam quickly looked side to side for any type of weapon he could use. He noticed a long, thick piece of wood that would work well. Sam bought the wood up in a position like a baseball player would who was up to bat. He saw the shadow, waiting a few more seconds, then swinging it. The figure was now 100 percent visible and Sam stopped right before the wood had hit the figure.

"Andy?"

"Sam… what are you doing here?"

"I don't know…"

"What am I doing here?"

"I don't know, just..."

"Where are we!"

"Andy, look calm down" Sam said throwing the piece of wood off to his left, and then wiped his hands on his pants.

"I can't calm down. I just woke up in freakin' frontier land!"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Andy placed his hands on his head, with a small sigh.

"Honestly... my fourth bong load"

Sam smiled at what Andy just said.

"It was weird… all of the sudden… there was this intense smell like…"

"Sulfur?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Dean…" Sam said quietly but loud enough that Andy heard what he had said

"Your brother… Is he here?"

"I don't know where he is…I don't know if he's-"

Andy and Sam's discussion was stopped by a girl screaming. Sam and Andy ran, listening to the girl's scream, leading them to stop in front of a small shack with a lock.

"Hello?" Sam called out

"Help me" the girl pleaded

"Okay! Okay! I'm here alright? I'm going to get you out. Just hold on a second!"

"Please!" she pleaded again

Sam skimmed around the area of the shed for anything he could use to break the lock. He saw a rock that would be able to smash it. Sam picked the rock up, and then smashed the lock three times, slipping the lock out of its loops, opening the shack door. Sam had no idea that he was going to see someone he knew behind the door.

"Ava?" Sam said stunned

"Oh my God! Sam!" Ava said running into Sam, wrapping her arms around him

" So, I guess you guys know each other"

Sam turned his head to face Andy.

"Yeah…"

Ava pulled back, causing Sam to turn his gaze back towards her.

"How did you—I mean, how did you—"

"Ava, have you been here this whole time?"

"What a whole time? I just woke up nearly a half an hour ago!"

"Well, you've been gone for five months. My brother and I have been looking for you everywhere"

"Okay, that's impossible, because I saw you two days ago"

"You didn't. I'm sorry"

"But…that makes no sense. That's not—oh my God! My fiancée, Brady! If I've been missing for that long, he must be freaking out!"

"Well…"

Ava notices Andy and looks at him, confused.

"Hey. Andy. Also freaking out"

Ava looks back at Sam.

"Okay… What's happening?"

"I don't really know yet. But I know one thing: I know what the three of us have in common"

"Hello? Is anybody there?" says an unknown voice

"Maybe more than three…"

They run to the side of another building. The man is with a blonde girl.

"Hello? Hey! Hey, you guys all right?"

The man looks over at the girl then back to Sam.

"I think so"

"I'm Sam"

"I'm Jake"

"Lily"

"Are there anymore of you?"

"No"

"How did we even get here? A minute ago, I was in San Diego"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I went to sleep last night in Afghanistan"

"Let me take a wild guess: you two are both twenty-three? We all are. And we all have abilities"

"What?" asked Jake completely puzzled

"It started a little over a year ago? You found you could do things? Things you didn't think were possible? I have visions. I see things before they happen.

"Yeah, Me too" Ava stated

"Yeah, and I can put thoughts into people's heads. Like, make them do stuff. But don't worry; I don't think it works on you guys. Oh, but get this –- I've been practicing. Training my brain, like meditation. So now, it's not just thoughts I can beam out, but images, too. Like, anything I want. Bam! People see it. This one guy I know –- total dick, right? I used it on him: gay porn. All hours of the day. It was just like…you should have seen the look on his face"

Everyone looked completely horrified.

"Uh…okay" Andy said quietly

"So, you go, "Simon says give me your wallet", and they do? You have visions? That's great! I'd kill for something like that"

"Lily, listen, its okay"

"No. It's not. I touch people? Their hearts stop. I can barely leave my house. My life's not exactly improved. So, screw you. I just want to go home"

Lily starts to walk off.

"And what, we don't?"

Lily comes straight towards Jake like a hawk on its prey.

"You know what; don't talk to me like that—"

SAM: Hey, guys, please. Look, whether we like it or not, we're all here, and so we all have to deal with this"

"Who brought us here?"

"It's less of a "who". It's more of a "what"

"What does that mean?"

There was a moment of silence until Sam answered the question.

"It's a demon"

Bobby and Dean were parked on the side of the road, poring over a map.

"This is it. All demonic signs and omens over the past month"

"Are you joking? There's nothing here!"

"Exactly!"

"Well, come on, there's got to be something. What about the normal, low-level stuff? You know, exorcisms, that kind of thing?"

"That's what I'm telling you: there's nothing. It's completely quiet.

Dean was about to explode.

"Well, how are we supposed to look for Sam? What, do we just close our eyes and point?" Dean said in frustration.

Suddenly, Dean's phone rings. He gets his phone out of his pocket looking at who was calling at a time like this. It was Ash.

"Ash, what do you got?" Dean asked right when he opened the phone up

"Okay, listen, it's a big nugatory on Sam"

"Oh, come on, man! You've got to give us something. We're looking at a three thousand-mile haystack here"

"Listen, Dean, I did find something"

"Well, what?"

Dean was getting impatient within each second Ash refused to tell him anything that would lead him and Bobby right to Sam.

"I can't talk over this line, Dean"

"Come on, I don't have time for this!"

"Make time okay? Because this–"Ash stopped right in mid-sentence

A customer walks by.

"What's up? What's going on?"

The customer passes by, and Ash goes back to talking to Dean about what he found out about Sam.

"Not only does this almost definitely help you find your brother, this is…it's huge. So get here. Now!"

Ash hangs up the phone before Dean could argue back. He takes a quick glance at his wrist watch.

"I guess we're going to the Roadhouse. Come on." Dean said to Bobby

Bobby gets into his truck, while Dean got in the black impala. They drive off to their new destination… The Roadhouse…

"So, we're soldiers in a demon war to bring on the Apocalypse?" Jake asked furious

"When you put it like that—"Sam started but Jake cut him off

"And we've been picked?"

"Yes"

"Why us?"

"I'm not sure, okay? But look, I just know—"

"Sam, I'm sorry. Psychics and spoon-bending is one thing, but demons?"

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but—"

"It doesn't just sound it"

"I don't really care what you think, okay? If we're all gathered here together, then that means it's starting and that we've got to—"

"The only thing I've got to do is stay away from wackjobs, okay? I've heard enough. I'm better off on my own. FYI, so are you"

"Jake, hold on. Jake!"

Jake ignores him and continues walking until he is alone in the town. Suddenly, he sees a little girl standing inside one of the buildings. She stares at him through the door, and then vanishes. Jake follows her, entering the abandoned schoolroom.

"Hello?" Jake calls out

The girl can be heard giggling somewhere in the room.

"It's all right. Don't be scared. Are you lost? Hello?"

Suddenly, there was screeching coming from the chalkboard. He turns to look at it, and the words 'I will not kill' are written over and over again on the board. The girl appears in the room, laughing. Her nails grow to form claws, and her face contorts.

"Get back!" Jake warned

Sam suddenly enters the building, grabbing an iron poker and hitting the girl with it. She dissolves into a cloud of black smoke, which exits the schoolroom. The other three join Jake and Sam.

"Just so you know? That was a demon. Now, that thing –- I'm not sure, but I think it was an Achieri. A demon that disguises itself as a little girl. That still doesn't tell us where we are. Andy, are you with me or what?"

"Give me a minute. I'm still working through, 'Demons are real'"

The group keeps walking. In front of one of the buildings is a large, rusty bell hanging from a wooden structure.

"I've seen that bell before. I think I know where we are now… Cold Oak, South Dakota. A town so haunted, every single resident fled"

"Swell. Good to know we're somewhere so historical" Ava said sarcastically

"Why in the world would that demon or whatever put us here?"

"I'm wondering the same thing"

"You know what? It doesn't matter. Clearly, the only sane thing to do here is get the hell out of Dodge"

Again Lily starts to walk off on her own.

"Wait, hold on. Lily, the only way out is through miles of woods"

"Beats hanging out with demons"

"Lily, look, we don't know what's going on yet. I mean, we don't even know how many of them are out there right now"

"Yeah, he's right. We should—"

"Don't say "we"! I'm not part of "we". I have nothing in common with any of you."

"Okay, look, I know—"

"You don't know anything! I… I accidentally touched my girlfriend!"

The rest of them look around, stunned.

"I'm sorry"

"Whatever. I feel like I'm in a nightmare, and it just keeps getting worse and worse"

"I've lost people, too. I have a brother out there right now that could be dead, for all I know. We're all in bad shape. But I'm telling you, the best way out of this is to stick together"

"Fine"

Sam nods, and the group start to continue looking around the town.

"We're looking for iron, silver, salt –- any kind of weapon"

"Salt is a weapon?"

"It's a brave new world"

"Well, hopefully there's food in your world, because I'm frickin' starving" Andy said clutching his stomach

They enter another building. Lily looks like she is about to follow, but stays behind. She wanders off on her own, away from the group.

Dean and Bobby turn the corner to the Roadhouse. When they get there, however, the entire building has burned to the ground.

"What the hell?"

They get out of the car and begin walking among the debris. Every single part of the Roadhouse has been destroyed.

"Oh, my God…"

Dean and Bobby get out of their vehicles and start searching for Ash, or Ellen.

"You see Ellen?"

"No. No Ash, either…"

Dean saw something popping out from under a wood. Dean bends down and sees ASH'S watch in the pile of rubble. He pulls on it and sees it is still attached to Ash's much burnt corpse.

"Oh, Ash! Damn it!" Dean said angry and sad at the same time

Lily walks through the woods, trying to find a way out, when she suddenly hears the little girl giggling. She continues walking; trying to ignore it even though she felt her fear rise.

Meanwhile, Sam is searching one of the abandoned houses. He finds a knife and picks it up. He turns back to Ava, who is massaging her head.

"Hey are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just…I don't know, a little dizzy…"

"Are you sure it's not some kind of—"

"What? Some kind of freaky vision thing? No more like I'd kill for a sandwich. I haven't eaten since…well, who knows? No, don't worry. I'm fine. Except for every single thing that's happening…"

"You guys! I found something!" Andy yells out

Sam and Ava join the Andy and Jake. Andy is holds up two bags.

"Salt!"

"That's great, Andy. Now, we all can…"

Sam notices that they were missing someone. He saw that the only person not here at the moment was Lily.

"Where's Lily?"

"Lily?" Ava calls out

"Lily!" Sam yells again louder

They suddenly hear the little girl giggling nearby. The four of them walk outside. At the top of a water tower, Lily is hanging from a noose, dead.

"Oh my God! Okay, that's officially—Sam, she's dead! She's dead! You said we were chosen for a reason. That is not chosen! That's killed! Okay, we have to get out of here!"

"Stop" Sam said stepping in front of Ava, blocking her way out.

"Yeah, I second that emotion" Andy states

"Not sure that's an option"

"What?" Ava asked confused

"Lily was trying to leave. The demon's not going to let us get away that easy. We've got to gear up for the next attack"

"Oh, gear up?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, well, I'm not a soldier. I can't do that!"

"Well, if you want to stay alive, you're going to have to. Let's go"

"I'll get her down…"

"You know, I was just thinking about how much Dean would help right now. I'd give my arm for a working phone"

"You know, you may not need one. I've never tried it long-distance before, but do you have anything of Dean's on you? Like, something he touched?"

Sam searches his pockets. He feels a piece of paper and pulls it out of his pocket.

"Uh…I've got a receipt. Would that work?"

"Yeah…"

Sam hands Andy the receipt and Andy looks at the signature on the receipt.

"D. Hasseloff?" he asked confused

"Yeah, that's Dean's signature!"

Sam saw Andy looking at him funny.

"It's hard to explain…"

"All right…"

"This is… "

"What the hell did Ash know? We've got no way of knowing where Ellen is or if she's even alive. We've got no clue what Ash was going to tell us. Now, how the hell are we going to find Sam?"

"We'll find him"

Suddenly, Dean clutches his head in pain.

"Dean?" Bobby asked getting very concerned

Dean groans and doubles over. He sees an image of the Cold Oak bell very quickly.]

"What was that?"

"I don't know… a headache?"

"You get headaches like that a lot?"

"No… Must be the stress… I could have sworn I saw something"

BOBBY: What do you mean? Like a vision? Like what Sam gets?

"What? No!"

"I'm just saying"

"Come on, I'm not some psychic"

Suddenly, the vision comes back. Dean falls against the car in pain. He sees another image, this time of Sam.

"Dean? Dean! Are you with me?"

"Yeah, I think so. I saw Sam… I saw him, Bobby"

"It was a vision"

"Yeah. I don't know how, but yeah. Whew. That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels" Dean joked

"What else did you see?"

"Uh… there was a bell"

"What kind of bell?"

"Like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it, I don't know"

"Engraving?"

"Yeah…"

"Was it a tree? Like, an oak tree?"

"Yeah, exactly" Dean said surprised that Bobby knew exactly what he was trying to say

"I know where Sam is"

Jake and Sam are in a barn trying to get some of the medal of a machine. Sam pulls but can't get it loose by itself. He grabs a utensil nearby and starts to use it to get a piece off. Jake, however, grabs one of the bars and rips it off with his bare hands. Sam stares at him, stunned.

"I'm not Superman or anything. It's no big deal"

"You were in Afghanistan when this started?"

"Yeah, I started getting headaches. And then there was this accident. This guy flipped his vehicle on a bad road. He got pinned underneath. I lifted it off him like it was nothing. Everybody said it was a fluke adrenaline thing"

"Bench-pressed 800 pounds, stone-cold calm… I never told anybody, of course. It was just too crazy"

"Yeah Crazy's relative"

Jake nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm starting to get that"

"Yeah"

"By the way, I appreciate what you're doing here"

"What am I doing?

"Keeping calm… Keeping them calm… Especially considering how freaked to hell you really are. I've been in some deep crap before myself. I know the look"

"You want to know the truth? I've got this brother, right? And he's always telling me how he's going to watch out for me, how everything's going to be okay. You know, kind of like I've been telling them"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I believe it this time. I mean, the size of what's coming –- it's bigger than anyone has ever seen. I mean, it's going to get bad. And I don't know if—"

"If we're going to make it… It doesn't matter if we believe it. Only matters that they do"

Later, Sam and Ava are in one of the houses, lining the doors and windows with salt.

"My horoscope said I shouldn't have gotten out of bed. How you doing? Holding up?"

"I'm okay. What about you?"

"Not so okay. Why us, Sam? What did we do to deserve this?"

"Just lucky, I guess"

"If it wasn't for bad luck, we'd have no luck at all. I just can't wait for this all to be over so I can just pretend it never happened. I just want to curl up with Brady and watch bad TV. Ava notices Sam shift uncomfortably.

"What is it? Sam…do you know something that I don't?"

"Look, Ava…I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to tell you this.

"Tell me what?"

Sam walked over to Ava, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. He took a deep breath.

"When the demon broke into your house to take you…your fiancée didn't make it. I'm sorry…"

"No, that's…no!"

Ava ran into Sam, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Sam held Ava while she sobbed.

That night, the entire group is sitting in one room, silent. Sam is struggling to stay awake, closing his eyes every so often. Suddenly, in the corner of the room, he sees the yellow- eyed demon.

"Jake Behind you!"

Jake makes no sort of movement towards what Sam had just shouted.

"Howdy Sam"

Confused, Sam looks around and finds out why Jake didn't hear what he had just said.

"I'm dreaming?"

"What do you say you and I take a little walk?"

The yellow – eyed demon lead Sam outside.

"You're awfully quiet, Sam. You're not mad at me, are you?"

"I'm going to tear you to shreds, I swear to—"

He begins to laugh at the threat Sam had just made.

"When you wake up, tiger, you give it your best shot"

"Where's my brother?"

"Quit worrying about Dean. I'd worry more about yourself"

"Why? You going to kill me?"

"I'm trying to help you. That's why we're talking. You're the one I'm rooting for"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Welcome to the Miss America pageant. Why do you think you're here? This is a competition. Only one of you crazy kids is going to make it out of here alive"

"I thought we were supposed to be—"

"Soldiers in a coming war? That's true. You are. But here's the thing: I don't need soldiers. I need soldier. I just need the one"

"Why?"

"Well, I couldn't just come out and say that, could I, Sam? I had to let everyone think they had a fighting chance. But what I need is a leader"

"To lead who?"

"Oh, I've already got my army. Or I will soon, anyway"

"You son of a bitch"

"Honestly, I'm surprised you hadn't guessed. I mean, why do you think so many children flamed out already? Max Miller and Andy's brother, what's-his-name - they weren't strong enough. I'm looking for the best and brightest of your generation"

"My generation?"

"Well, there's other generations, but let's just worry about yours. That's why I'm here, Sam. I want to give you the inside track. You're tough. You're smart. You're well-trained, thanks to your daddy. Sam –- Sammy –- you're my favorite."

"You ruined my life. You killed everyone I love"

"The cost of doing business, I'm afraid. I mean, sweet little Jessica –- she just had to die. You were all set to marry that little blonde thing, become a tax lawyer with two kids, a beer gut, and a little McMansion in the suburbs. I needed you sharp on the road, honing your skills. Your gifts!"

"What about my mom?"

"That was bad luck"

"Bad luck?"

"She walked in on us. Wrong place, wrong time"

"What does that mean?"

"It wasn't about her. It was about you. It's always been about you"

"What?"

"Well…okay. You caught me in a charitable mood. I'll show you"

The yellow – eyed demon snaps his fingers, and he and Sam are suddenly in Sam's nursery, back on the night Mary died.

"Look familiar? It should"

Sam watches his six-month-old self crying in his crib, while the Yellow-Eyed Demon from the past stands over him all those years ago. Sam rushes forward, but the yellow – eyed demon held him back.

"Relax, Sam, this is just a hi-def instant replay. Enjoy the show"

Mary Winchester, Sam's mom, enters the room, looking tired.

"John?"

"Mom!"

"Is he hungry?"

"Shh"

"Okay…"

"Wait, Mom… Mom"

"What did I just tell you, Sam? She can't hear you. This isn't real"

They watch as the yellow – eyed demon from the past slice his own wrist with his nail. He drips some of the blood onto Sam's mouth.

"What the hell are you doing to me?"

"Better than mother's milk"

"Does this mean I have demon blood in me?

The demon begins to chuckle.

"Answer me!"

Mary suddenly rushes back into the room. The demon turns to her, revealing his colored eyes.

"It's you"

"She knew you"

Mary begins to walk closer, but the yellow – eyed demon forces her against the wall. They watch as she slowly moves up the wall, until she is pinned to the ceiling.

"No! No!"

"I don't think you want to see the rest of this"

He snaps his fingers again. Sam jolts awake in the abandoned South Dakota house. Andy and Jake were standing in front of him with concern and fear all over their faces.

"Sam, wake up! Ava's missing"

Jake and Sam go outside while Andy stays inside in case Ava came back while Sam and Jake were out looking for her.

"I'll take the barn and the hotel. You take the houses. All right, meet back here in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay"

Sam begins his walk to the houses. Ava peeks her head out from around the corner, but Sam doesn't see her.

Meanwhile, while Andy was waiting for Ava to return he decided to check out the house. He turned the corner to a room and see's that Ava is standing in the room with him. She drags her finger along the salt on the windowsill, breaking the line. Andy steps over the salt line and walks over to Ava.

"Ava, where'd you go? Didn't you hear us yelling?

"Yeah, I heard you.

She puts her hands to her head in concentration. A cloud of black demon smoke appears outside the window. Since the salt line has been broken, it is able to enter the room through the window.

"What are you doing?"

The smoke suddenly materializes into the demonic little girl that had killed Lily earlier.

"Holy…"

The demon girl knocks him down and wastes no time in killing him. His blood splatters everywhere until he is completely dead. Ava watches his corpse for a second, amused, then begins screaming.

Outside, Sam hears Ava screaming and hurries inside. He sees her crying, pointing at Andy's body.

"Sam! I just found him like this!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know!"

"How'd that thing get in? Where were you?"

"I just went to get some water from the well. I was only gone maybe, like, two minutes!"

"You shouldn't have gone outside. Ava, we have to stay in here"

He notices the salt missing on the window.

"Who did that?"

"I don't know, maybe Andy—"

"Andy wouldn't do that. Ava, that line wasn't broken when I left… Ava"

"What? You don't think that I—"

"I'll tell you what I think: five months. You're the only one with all that time you can't account for. And that headache you got? Right when the demon got Lily"

"What are you trying to say?"

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing!"

Sam stares her down until a minute later, she drops the act. She wipes away her fake tears.

"Had you going though, didn't I? Yeah. I've been here a long time. And not alone, either. People just keep showing up. Children, like us. Batches of three or four at a time"

"You killed them? All of them?"

"I'm the undefeated heavyweight champ"

"Oh, my God"

"Don't think God has much to do with this, Sam"

"How could you?"

Sam couldn't believe it what Ava had turned into.

"I had no choice. It was me or them. After a while, it was easy. It was even kind of fun. I just stopped fighting it"

"Fighting what?"

"Who we are, Sam! If you just quit your hand-wringing and open yourself up, you have no idea what you can do. The learning curve is so fast, it's crazy, the switches that just flip in your brain. I can't believe I started out just having dreams. Do you know what I can do now?"

"Control demons"

"Ah, you are quick on the draw"

Ava puts her hands to her head once more.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Sam. But it's over"

The cloud of black smoke returns to the window. Just as it is about to enter, Jake comes to the building. He grabs Ava and twists her neck, killing her instantly. The demonic smoke leaves the window and disappears.

Outside, near the edge of the woods Bobby and Dean pull up in the Impala. They get out of it and head towards the back of the car where the trunk was.

"Looks like the rest of the ways on foot"

Bobby and Dean open the trunk and grab their weapons.

"Let's go"

Back at the building, Sam and Jake leave and head outside.

"I think we can make it out of here now"

"But the Achieri demon…"

"No, no, no. Ava was summoning it, controlling it. It shouldn't come back now that she's dead. We've got to go"

"Not 'we', Sam. Only one of us is getting out of here. I'm sorry"

"What?"

"I had a vision. That Yellow-Eyed Demon or whatever it was, he talked to me. He told me how it was"

"No, Jake, listen. You can't listen to him"

"Sam, he's not letting us go. Only one. Now, if we don't play along, he'll kill us both. Now, I like you, man. I do. But do the math here. What good's it do for both of us to die? Now, I can get out of here. I get close to the demon, I can kill the bastard"

"You come with me, we can kill him together"

"How do I know you won't turn on me?"

"I won't"

"I don't know that.

"Okay, look"

He takes out his knife, shows it to Jake, and places it on the ground.

"Just come with me, Jake. Don't do this. Don't play into what it wants"

After a pause, Jake places his weapon on the ground as well. Sam gave a look that was very relieved.

"Okay…"

Suddenly, Jake punches him with an upper cut. With his super-strength, Sam goes flying across the field and crashes onto the ground. Jake approaches, kicking down the fence and leaning over Sam. Sam stands and fights back, punching Jake. The two continue fighting for a while until finally, Sam grabs the iron bar that Jake was using and knocks Jake out. He thinks of killing Jake with the iron rod but decides to leave him alone.

Down the street, Bobby and Dean are approaching the area where Sam and Jake are.

"Sam!" Dean said relived that he was ok

"Dean!" Sam said with happiness to see his brother again

Jake suddenly wakes up. He grabs the knife that Sam had placed on the ground and quietly advances on Sam.

"Sam, look out!"

Right when Dean finished his sentence, Jake stabs the knife right through Sam's back, going right through his spinal cord.

"Noooooooo!"

Jake twists the knife, creating a massive wound, before running away. Sam falls to his knees. While Bobby chases after Jake, Dean slides to the ground in front of Sam. He grabs at Sam's clothing, trying to keep him conscious.

"Sam!"

Sam falls forward onto Dean's shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, Sam. Sam! Hey! Come here. Let me look at you"

He places his hand on Sam's wound, covering his entire palm in blood.

"Hey, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right? Sammy? Sam! Hey, listen to me. We're going to patch you up, okay? You're going to be good as new. I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to take you care of you. I've got you. That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother? Sam? Sam! Sammy!"

Sam's eyes slide shut. His entire body slumps forward.

"No. No, no, no, no. Oh, God"

With tears streaming down his face, Dean holds Sam in his arms as he dies.

"SAM!"

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**

***Hey everyone! That's the end of Supernatural Season 2: Episode 21 - All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1! Hope you enjoyed this and please review for me! Hope you looked forward to Part 2 of this story!**


End file.
